Transcripts/The Piano Lesson
:Polvina: Is it that bad, Marcello? :Marcello: It’s worse than bad. It’s like, tragic. :Tubarina: Just because your parents want you to have piano lessons while you’re here? :Ester: What’s wrong with that? :Polvina: You know who you should talk to? Socita, the Grouper Princess. :Marcello: wheezes Oh. :Polvina: What are we saying wrong? :Tubarina: Let me try. Piano? crickets Piano lessons? crickets Socita? :Marcello: Socita. :Ester: Now we’re getting somewhere. :Polvina: What’s wrong with Socita? :Marcello: She’s my piano teacher, that’s what’s wrong with her! :Girls: Ahh! :Tubarina: So that’s it. You’re a boy and you don’t want to be taught by a girl. :Marcello: stutters Did I say that? :Polvina: You don’t have to say it. :Ester: We can tell by your attitude. :Marcello: What would you know? You’re just a bunch of girls! :Tubarina: Did you just work that out? :Polvina: When is your first lesson with Socita? :Marcello: It’s- clock, rings now! Where’s my sheet music? it from under the vase, nearly dropping it in the process :Tubarina: Watch it! Ugh, boys. :Ester: How was Marcello after his piano lesson yesterday? :Tubarina: He was strange. :Polvina: In what way? :Tubarina: Well, I asked him how it went and all he did was make this funny look. :Ester: What funny look? :Tubarina: This. dreamily :Polvina: Has he ever done that before? :Tubarina: I’ve never seen it and I don’t wanna see it again. :Ester: What did Socita do? :Tubarina: You tell me. :Polvina: We could ask her because there she is! :Tubarina: Socita! :Socita: Good morning! :Ester: We were just talking about Marcello and his piano lessons. :Polvina: How did you find teaching him? :Tubarina: Annoying, right? He’s so annoying. :Socita: Marcello was fantastic! :Tubarina: Fantastically annoying? :Socita: No, fantastic. He wasn’t annoying at all. :Tubarina: Did you hear what I just heard? and Ester nod She must be talking about someone else. :Ester: Let’s check. :Socita: Marcello’s such a good pianist, and he wants to be even better. We’re gonna have so much fun in our lessons, bye! :Polvina: See you in class, Socita! :Ester: Wow, sounds like she and Marcello really hit it off. :bell rings :Tubarina: Marcello not annoying. Could it be? Oh, no, no, it couldn’t be! :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: I know. :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: I don’t know. Why has Marcello been so strange lately? :Marcello: Coming through! :Tubarina: What? :Marcello: I’m late again. :Tubarina: For what? :Marcello: My piano lesson. :Tubarina: Another one? But that’s like, three this week. :Marcello: It was three, now it’s four. :Tubarina: What’s so wonderful about piano lessons? :Marcello: dreamily Gotta go. off :Tubarina: spinning Whoa! Oh, boys! :Tubarina: Ow! Is that the last one? :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: Thank you, Gummy. :on door :Tubarina: Come in. opens, sigh What’s wrong? :Marcello: Er, uh, I like what you’ve done to your room. :Tubarina: I haven’t done anything. :Marcello: It’s really working. :Tubarina: What do you wanna talk about? :Marcello: Um, oh, y-you’re a girl, right? :Tubarina: Yes. :Marcello: And girls know things, things that boys don’t know, but would like to know if girls told them. :Tubarina: I don’t know where this is going, but can we get there? :Marcello: I like Socita. :Tubarina: We all like Socita, she’s nice. :Marcello: No, I don’t like Socita, I like Socita. :Tubarina: gasps You like Socita? :Gummy: swims away in shock :Marcello: Can you tell me what to do so she likes me? :Tubarina: You want my advice on girls? laughing :Marcello: Why are you laughing? :Tubarina: I’m-I’m laughing because cough I’m happy. I’m happy that you like Socita. O-of course I’ll help you, Marcello. That’s what cousins are for, right? :Marcello: Well that’s great! Thank you! :Tubarina: So you want to know what girls like in boys. :Marcello: Tell me, Tubarina, tell me! :Tubarina: Well, there are three main things girls like in boys. Take notes. Number one, we love boys doing stupid things. :Marcello: Ah, you mean like- uh, what do you mean? :Tubarina: Oh, things like, pulling our hair. :Marcello: Or tripping you and making sounds like raspberry :Tubarina: Yeah. We think they are hilarious. :Marcello: I thought girls hated those stupid things. :Tubarina: Oh, why would you think that? :Marcello: Well, only because they always say “Stop doing those stupid things, I hate ‘em”. :Tubarina: Well, remember. The more we act like we hate it, the more we like it. :Marcello: Ah, I get it. :Tubarina: Number two. When you’re with a girl, you should always talk about yourself. :Marcello: I can do that. :Tubarina: I know you can. Girls just love to hear boys talk about themselves. :Marcello: Oh, like how good a sea ball player I am? :Tubarina: Yeah, things like that. Oh, we just love to hear it all! :Marcello: Love to hear it all. :Tubarina: And number three, you should always be picky about a girl’s hair or what she’s wearing. :Marcello: Hmm, like how? :Tubarina: Oh, like you always say, “Oh, you’re wearing that?” :Marcello: Uh-huh, I see. :Tubarina: Or you say, “What’s with your hair?” or “How sad your nose is so pointy”. :Marcello: Mm-hmm. Clothes, hair, noses, mm-hmm. :Tubarina: Girls really appreciate boys saying what’s wrong with them. :Marcello: Are you sure about this? :Tubarina: What’s the matter? :Marcello: It seems pretty weird. :Tubarina: You’re a boy. You don’t understand girls, but now you do. :Marcello: Thanks, Tubarina! Socita’s gonna get a great big surprise! :Tubarina: She sure will! laughs Boys. :Ester: You did what? :Tubarina: He said that girls don’t understand boys. I’m showing him that it’s boys who don’t understand girls. :Polvina: Tubarina, you didn’t! :Tubarina: Isn’t it funny? laughs :Ester: It’s not funny. :Polvina: What if Marcello really does what you told him? :Ester: He could make Socita very upset. :Tubarina: And show her just how annoying he really is. then stops Yeah, okay, maybe I’ll laugh later. :Socita: crying :Ester: Is someone crying? :Polvina: Oh no! :Socita: crying :Ester: What’s wrong, Socita? :Tubarina: What did Marcello do? Not that I would know that you’re crying because of him. :Ester: We had a lesson and he was awful to me. :Polvina: How? :Socita: First, he pulled my hair, and he thought it was funny. :Tubarina: Really? :Socita: And instead of the lesson, all he wanted to do was talk about himself. :Tubarina: And did he say anything about your hair? A-And your clothes? :Socita: How did you know? :Tubarina: nervously You’ll laugh when I tell you. :Socita: crying :Tubarina: And you’ll stop crying, you see, Marcello- :Socita: Marcello! I don’t wanna hear his name ever again! :Ester: Tubarina! :Polvina: Do something! :Tubarina: Okay, I’m doing it! :Tubarina: Socita, wait. Please. Don’t blame Marcello for what he did, it was my fault. :Socita: Your fault? :Tubarina: I made him do all those things. :Socita: How? :Tubarina: See this is where you’ll laugh. He wanted to know what girls like about boys, and I told him to do all those things. :Socita: Why? :Tubarina: To show that boys don’t understand girls, and he believed it. then stops You’re not laughing either. :Polvina: Did you say sorry? :Tubarina: Sorry, Socita. I didn’t think it would make you upset like this. :Ester: And you have to say sorry to Marcello. :Tubarina: What? Not Marcello. :Polvina: Definitely Marcello. :Tubarina: I guess he’d be back home. :Ester: Or he could be right over there. :Tubarina: Marcello. :Marcello: crying Don’t talk to me! :goes after him :Tubarina: Stop! We need to talk! :Marcello: and crying I said I don’t wanna talk! :Tubarina: Where are you going? :Marcello: I’m going! :Tubarina: I know, but where? :Marcello: I’m going. Do you hear me? I’m leaving! :Tubarina: Leaving? Leaving where? :Marcello: Here. I’m gonna find my parents in the far Farlands sic! :Tubarina: You can’t do that! :Marcello: I can and I will and I am! :Tubarina: panting You can’t go to the Farlands. :Marcello: crying Why not? :Tubarina: You don’t even know where your parents are. :Marcello: I’ll find them. :Tubarina: You won’t. You’ll get lost. :Marcello: It’s better than staying here after what I did! :Tubarina: Just stop and I’ll explain everything. You’ll-you’ll laugh, I promise. :Ester: Did you find him? :Tubarina: He was right here. :Polvina: But where is he going? :Tubarina: The Farlands. :Socita: Why would he do that? :Tubarina: Because of me. Marcello! :Tubarina: Marcello. :Ester: sigh That’s it. :Polvina: We can’t go any further. :Socita: This is the edge of Salacia. :Polvina: You’ll get lost trying to find him by yourself. :Tubarina: I don’t care. I have to find him! :Ester: It’s too dangerous. :Tubarina: Oh, this is so awful. He’s going to be lost and it’s all my fault! :Marcello: Ah, it’s good to hear you say that. :Tubarina: gasp Marcello! :Others: laughing :Tubarina: What is so funny? :Ester: You. :Marcello: I couldn’t believe what you told me about girls. :Socita: So Marcello asked me about it. :Polvina: Then Socita told us. :Ester: So we decided to play the whole trick back on you. :Tubarina: A-A-A trick? But that’s- that’s very clever. :Marcello: Now all you have to do is apologise. :Tubarina: sighs Alright then. I’m sorry. Satisfied? :Marcello: Uh-huh. Completely. Socita, do we still have time today for a piano lesson? :Socita: If we hurry. :Marcello: Then let’s hurry. leave :Polvina: And you were right, Tubarina. :Ester: We did laugh later, and later is now. :Polvina and Ester: laughing :Tubarina: Oh, boys, girls, they’re both crazy!